Mad Monster Party 2
by kelseyphantomgirl
Summary: Kelsey lives in an orphanage until Doctor Frankenstein comes for her. Kelsey is Frankenstein's Granddaughter and brings her to his castle. There she meets Francesca, and the other monsters. The Count tells her that Frankenstein is retiring and SHE is going to take responsobility of the castle. Will this 12 year old take care of the castle? From Mad Monster Party by Rankin Bass. :)


Mad Monster Party 2  
Many years later, Baron Frankenstein is still living in his laboratory and making new inventions everyday. I did not know it, but I was her granddaughter. Hi. My name is Kelsey Frankenstein. I am 12 years old and I lived in an orphanage. My whole life I have been waiting for someone to get me out of this horror house. Let me tell you; I was not expecting a mad scientist walking in the door asking for me, but he did. "Kelsey!" I knew that voice. It was Ms. Grunkle, the woman who was so cruel to us children. She would beat us to death,even if we did nothing wrong. She would punch us in the stomach,bruise us and blood would be running down our fragile bodies that have not been fed in a month. I ran downstairs to the lobby. was at her computer desk sitting in her chair. I looked across the room, and saw a man with white hair and a lab coat on. I walked into the lobby and the man smiled at me. I had no idea who this man was, but I was soon to find out. "This is . He will be adopting you. Go on then. Go!" Ms. Grunkle yelled. I slowly walked up to the man and bowed. He laughed. I tried to smile, but it came into a scared expression. "It is alright little one." I stepped closer to the man, and he scooped me up. I laughed. "Did you know that you are related to me?" he asked. "No mister Frankenstein sir,I did not." "Well my dear, you are my granddaughter." I was shocked. "Your my grandfather?" I asked. "Yes. You are going to live with my friends and I." he said. He walked through the forest, across a beach and across a muddy gorge. The atmosphere was cold, damp and dark. I was shivering. The doctor held me, trying to keep me from fainting from the wretched cold outside. I saw a huge castle made out of black bricks. It looked as though it had been there more that a hundred years. He put me down when we got to the door, and the doctor rang the doorbell. A woman came to the door. She had short neon orange hair, a golden dress, and mascara on her eyelids. She smiled at the doctor, and then smiled when she looked down at me. "Francesca, this is Kelsey, my granddaughter from the orphanage. She is going to live with us." "Why hello Kelsey! I am Francesca, your grandfather's assistant. Come on in and I will get you some warm clothes to wear." I walked into the large castle. It was warm! My grandfather Frankenstein was behind me and he closed the double doors behind him. I followed Francesca upstairs and into a small room. It was a red velvet color with gold trimmings around the border of the room. Francesca went to a small closet and pulled out a purple long sleeve top, a black skirt, and black pants. She put them on a twin sized bed, just my size. "Who's room is this?" "Yours of course Kelsey!" Francesca replied. "The doctor told us he was going to get you from the orphanage, so I made this room for you. Do you like it?" "I think it's perfect Miss Francesca." "Thank you. I will leave you so you can get changed. After that, I will introduce you to everyone downstairs." Francesca said as she walked to the door and closed it behind her. I quickly got dressed, and looked about my room for a few minutes. Then, I opened the door to see Francesca standing there waiting for me. She still had a smile on her face. I took her hand as she took me down the grand staircase to the ballroom. I saw a whole bunch of monsters chatting and having a great time. I was a little nervous. I thought to myself: These must be my grandfather's friends. But, their monsters! let's see how this plays out. I still held Francesca's hand, not wanting to let go from all the monsters looking at us. The monsters looked at us as we walked on the ballroom floor towards them. The monsters lined up to get a close up of me. I shyly smiled. I did not know what to think of all this. "This is Kelsey, Baron's granddaughter everyone." Francesca said. "Introduce yourselves please." The first monster in line, was a vampire. One with an eye glass on his eye, a black cloak, fangs, and a red star necklace wrapped around his neck. His skin was a pale green and his hair was black. He bowed, swooshing his cape. "Vy dear, I am Count Dracula!" He was Dracula? Holy cow! We went down the line, I met every monster in the ballroom, and I didn't even get scared. OK, maybe a little scared. When that was finished, I let go of Francesca's hand and I smiled at her. I looked across the room, to see the Count looking at me. He wove his hand urging me to come with him. I told Francesca I would be right back. I walked to the balcony, to see Dracula standing, waiting for me. He walked closer to me. "Your not going to bite me are you?" I asked. "Certainly not my dear. I would never harm are the doctor's granddaughter are you not?"I nodded my head. "Well then." "Why did you send for me?" I asked the Count. "Because my dear, your grandfather is retiring soon. Then, you will take responsibility of the castle." "I'm only twelve! How am I suppose to look after a castle?" "You will learn soon enough little Kelsey." I saw the Count stare at my shriveled body. It was still covered with blood from one of 's beatings. He came closer and I soon knew why. He's a vampire! Vampire + Blood= meal! "Why do you look so bloody my child?" he asked me. "I was beaten for no reason at the orphanage. is a terrible woman that beat us children day and night. I had to live with this since I was brought there which was twelve years ago." "Well, this will not hurt a bit my dear." He had his fangs open, ready to bite me. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for him to kill me. But he didn't. I opened my eyes to him sucking the blood off my body; making my body not so horrifying. When he was finished, he looked down at me. "Thank you for that. I thought I would be dead by now." I said. He chuckled. Then he had his arms wrapped around my back, and he dipped me. I put my arms around his cold neck, not wanting to fall. The Count smiled down at , he pulled me back up.  
It's Our Time To shine yeah,  
Our turn in line,  
everybody gets one chance in life  
to make their dreams come true,  
I can do it with you  
Its our time, its our time to shine  
Its our time to shine yeah,  
on bitter wine  
we've drunk you long enough my friend  
now its time to prove  
we can make a right move  
its our time,  
its our time to shine  
you and me, what a pair we'll make  
today the world is ours to take  
nothing can't stop us now  
were gonna win and how  
because its our time, to shine yeah  
our turn in line  
spin the wheel, our number must come up  
were covered every way  
listen world when we say  
its our time its our time to shine  
because its our time, to shine yeah  
our turn in line  
spin that wheel, our number must come up  
were covered every way  
listen world when we say  
so its our time, its our time  
its our time to shine  
The count and I danced. Then, I knew Francesca would be looking for me, so I said goodnight and ran to the ballroom. Francesca was waiting for me. The clock struck twelve. I walked to her and she led me up to bed. I got into the pajamas that she laid out for me, and Francesca kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight Kelsey." "Good night Francesca." I replied. I snuggled into the covers of my new bed, and turned off the light. I dreamt of tonight and dancing with the Count. I was NOT in love with him. I am too young for dating. So anyway, I went to bed and slept the entire night in my new home in Dr. Frankenstein's Castle.


End file.
